Fate Extra: The Answer
by Windraider
Summary: The Holy Grail War is a battle royale to the death. Amongst the conflict, a lone individual tries to find himself. How did he end up there? Why are his memories damaged? And most importantly, why is he seeing visions of a boy who looked just him.  Male MC
1. Chapter 1

_Guys, there is something I would like to say, I'm a terrible first person writer, so please bare with my crap._

_All I ask of you is please read and review. And give me advice for how to write in 1st person POV._

_This is a story that takes place in the Fate/extra world, but it will also involved a lot of elements from other fate series, but don't worry, their involvement I'll keep as minimal as possible._

* * *

><p><em>Prologue—<em>

_Is this a dream? Everything feels so surreal. _

_I can't even tell if I'm awake or not. I can remember nothing specific._

_Stasis._

_Numbness._

_Boredom._

_It feels like I'm missing something. _

_Whatever that thing is, it's making me sick. _

_I look up at the sky, it serves as a reminder, that the world is at peace, and I'm free to move about as I wish. _

_Yet, I'm afraid. _

_I'm afraid if I step out into the world, I'll never know what it I'm missing._

* * *

><p><strong>Week: ?<strong>

**Day:?**

**Days remaining:0**

* * *

><p>I look out the windows, gazing straight at the sky. It feels so far away, and yet so close. School here doesn't even feel like it's real. Whatever their trying to teach I'm already aware of it.<p>

While my mind maybe missing some pictorials memories from what happened a few years ago, I still retain some bits of my general knowledge.

And my name…

My name is Shin, Shin Kazuya, but I liked to be called Shin.

Apparently it seems my parents were otaku's and they thought it would be fun to name that after two of their favourite anime characters.

Apparently it seems there's a gap in my memories. I can remember my childhood and early days, but what happened in the last three years is a complete blank. I don't even know how I ended up in this school.

The answer probably lies within the three year time span of when my memories were distorted.

I don't know why I was name something like that all I could blame it on was my parent's fault for their love of fantasy things. It was really annoying at first, Shinji just wouldn't shut up about my name back then. Gods I had to put up with him for a week before he stopped making fun of my name.

I let out a yawn as the Taiga sensei proceeded to talk about the ancient history of Japanese swordsmanship. While it was interesting, I just couldn't bring myself to focus.

I can't believe that all this is fake. This entire world is like a poorly constructed computer program. Every day the same thing happens over and over again.

Everyone around me is like the actor of some poorly written script or so. It's like there's no life to them or anything.

Even the students here are no different from dolls. The worst of all were Issei Ryuudo. He was the most mechanical one out of everyone around me.

Every day in school, he says the same thing over and over again. It's sickening, I'm repulsed by his presence alone.

This morning, I couldn't even bring myself to listen his babble when he tried to check my uniform. I just ran, I didn't even bother acknowledging him.

At the sidelines, I could easily see or rather hear Shinji Matou harassing a younger student. Not that I care or anything, but Shinji despite his stuck up ass and arrogance was actually one of the few things I enjoyed here.

He didn't seem any bit like those soulless dolls. I rather stay with a stuck up ass hole like him than live with nothing but a bunch of soulless dolls.

Only problem was that he really liked to annoy me to no end, even declaring himself to be above everyone else. But it was a small price to pay for better company.

Still better company or not, It doesn't change the fact that he's annoying. And so I ditch class.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening:<strong>

Nothing much of any interest happened today, except for one thing. While I was gone, a student by the name of Leo transferred in. Too bad I didn't get to see him.

Yet the only question I had on mind for him was whether or not he is real or just like those soulless puppets.

"Crap, there's nothing new to eat at the moment." I muttered to myself.

Despite my feelings of disgust, I can't help but get accustomed to the life here.

It was just than did I noticed something, or rather someone. It was a figure in a red uniform. Having been here for so long, I recognized almost everyone immediately, yet I didn't know who he was, it wasn't hard to deduce that he was probably Leo the transfer student.

As he walked down the stairs, he glanced at me. It was at that moment did I feel a number of emotions going through me.

Fear, anger, jealousy, and strangely familiarity. It was almost as if a part of me knew who Leo was.

But just as quickly as those emotions came, they disappeared when he left the area. I didn't know why, but I felt that I should be talking to him. He was different from those soulless dolls around me, almost like Shinji, but he didn't feel stuck up or anything.

As he disappeared, I saw another student running after him. He was just a no name student, so I didn't really care.

Yet as I was about to leave, a third student came down. This time round however it got my attention. The face off the new comer was the exact same as mine, he ran after both Leo and the other student.

I never saw him before! But I know that two students with the same face is definitely wrong.

Steeling myself, I ran after him. I passed the L shape block along the way.

As I reached the end, I saw him talking to someone, it was the student I didn't know, and standing behind him however was the person who looked like me. That said person was hiding around the corner, listening to their conversation.

I wasn't able to make out the conversation properly, since I was just about the furthest away from the source.

But I could tell who was there, mainly because of a mirror that was placed at the corner.

"-attending school wasn't half-bad. I've never had the opportunity to go to one before now. In that respect, this has been quite an interesting experience."

That was Leo's voice. I could hear him speaking.

For some reason, I feel disturbed at his words. I don't know why I'm feeling that way.

"...However, the time for fun has come to an end. I did not come here to play at being a student. No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path. And for me, the time to do so has arrived..."

"Farewell. No, that's not quite right. I don't think farewell would be accurate in this situation. For reasons I cannot explain, I have the distinct feeling that we will see each other again. So I guess I should use the more congenial, 'See you later.' Well, it's time for me to move on. I wish you the best of luck."

Leo said as much, even going so far as to look in my direction, or rather the direction where the person who looked like me was standing. For some reason, I'm not surprised that Leo knew he was spying on him, but what surprises me is how easily I'm taking this. It's like I've already experienced this before.

And then Leo suddenly...disappears. He simply walks toward the wall and disappears away. The student who is following him also disappears after touching the same spot on the wall. At the same moment he vanishes.

I should be shocked, but I'm not. It's like I already knew about that door in the first place. No rather than a door, it seems more like a passageway, and for some reason it felt very familiar to me.

I didn't know why, but my feet started walking towards it. A moment later, I passed through the wall to the other side.

There was no effort to stop me or anything. Nothing stood in my way, I just simply walked in without a care at all, and the thing is… I feel good. As I entered the doorway, I found myself in what appeared to be a storage room.

Amongst the many items inside, the only one that stood out was the doll standing in front of the set of drawers.

I gaze on at the doll with a hint of surprise. I didn't know why, but despite it's creepy appearance, it didn't feel dangerous at all.

**"Welcome, potential Master."** A voice came out of nowhere. I don't have any reaction at all. After all, for reasons unknown, it's like I've already done just about everything here.

"**That effigy will be your sword and shield for what lies ahead. It will move in response to your commands."** As if voice activated, the effigy springs to life. It slowly approaches me from behind. It stood about a few feet away from me.

As I stepped forth, it did the same. Truly, this effigy is mimicking all my movements. How frustrating, it's like having a shadow, but one that you can feel.

The term sword and shield told me that there was most likely going to be danger in front of me. And this effigy of mine will be the sword and shield I must use to overcome them.

I stepped forth, determined to see what lies past the room. However as I took a step forth, footsteps resonated with my own. I turned around, and for the first time today, I felt my blood freeze.

Behind me, was a mirror, or rather ghostly image of myself. It walked through me completely almost as if it was a ghost.

I couldn't take my eyes off it even if I wanted too. The apparition of myself simply walked into the darkness ahead of me. Not wanting to be left behind, I followed shortly.

As I moved past the storage room, I found myself in the darkness, yet there I felt no fear, and instead continued walking. I only paused to take a look at the blue road that emerged under my feet.

The direction I needed to go is obvious, straight ahead. For it's the only road I can take. As I continued moving, the darkness soon starts to fade, and in place are cube like walls. I don't know what is wrong with this place, but I know I should keep moving.

As I continue to go forth, the environment starts to change again, While it doesn't take that big of a change, it certainly is however getting bigger. It's already big enough to the point it can only be called a dungeon.

Yet before I could make a move, someone else did. Foot steps echoed throughout the entire dungeon. The source of the footsteps were coming from in front of me.

Just than, I saw someone ahead of me. It was another me, or rather the ghostly me and his effigy. I immediately sprinted towards him, but as I was about to catch him, he suddenly disappeared.

"Well…that was annoying." I muttered to myself.

Still, that didn't change anything. In the end I was still forced to go forth. It didn't take long before the world shifted again, and I was in another dungeon.

But like before, the pathway is straight, and thus it was obvious what I had to do. I continued walking down the road. I stepped onto a smooth walkway and headed downwards.

But the first thing I saw however when I got down was…a floating ball?

Indeed, I blinked several times, staring at it for a second not knowing what to do. Was I supposed to go forth or retreat.

"**Welcome potential master."**

I almost jumped at the sudden calling. Unlike before, this time round, the voice managed to startled me.

**"The being in front of you is an enemy program made up of virtual data. If you wish to pass you must defeat it using your effigy."**

Without even awaiting my orders or anything, my effigy stepped forth from behind me and approached the program.

The two stared each other down, neither one making a move.

"**The thing in front of you is an enemy program called a watcher. It's duty is too attack anyone who comes near it. Touching it will initiate a battle. But rest assure you won't fight as your body is too fragile, instead your effigy will fight for you."  
><strong>

I kept quiet, I was more worried about whether or not the program will suddenly move.

**"But there's no need to be afraid...for now. Just do what I say and you'll be perfectly safe for the time being. The enemy before you will only perform one type of action: break. It is a powerful but slow and direct attacks. Just order the effigy swiftly attack and the program will be dead in no time. Study your opponent, and learn how it attacks. Observing and understanding your enemies is the key to victory."**

"How do I command my effigy?" I called out, all the while never taking my eyes off the enemy.

"**Just will it. You and your effigy share a link, your effigy will move according to your thoughts. So for now, just think attack, and your effigy will receive the commands." **

Okay that was easy. Now for the next question. "Okay, next question, what are the rules for attacking? And I don't mean something like attack beats break!"

"**Each round, a master gives six commands to their servant, after all six commands are given, a battle will initiate between your effigy and the enemy program. If both sides are still alive after six moves, the two sides will than retreat for a moment to plan their next move. They do so until one of them is dead."**

"What next? You said, attack beats break, does that mean break beats something else."

"**Correct, there are a total of three commands, attack, break and guard. The order of business is attack beats break but loses to guard, guard beats attack and loses to break and break wins guard but loses to attack."**

So it's like a game of rock paper scissors I concluded.

"**That would be all, but perhaps you would like to test it out first hand?" **

Off course no matter how I look at it, there's no harm in getting some practice. After all knowing the rules is different from actually fighting in it.

I closed my eyes for a moment, shouting inwardly to attack continuously. I kept doing so.

*-ding-*

I heard somewhat of a bell ringing, and as I opened my eyes, I saw my effigy tearing apart the program with a series of punches and kicks. After a moment or two, my effigy tore it apart with a roundhouse kick. I watched the defeated program disintegrate into nothing but bits of data.

**So...how did it go? The goal is still far ahead. If you must bask in the afterglow of your victory, do so while moving forward."**

Considering the fact that I'm still in unknown territory, I'll pass on that. Without my enemy no longer standing in the way, I decide to continue on.

* * *

><p>"I think I got the hang of this battle system already" I muttered to myself, I had taken my fourth enemy down on my own just a moment ago, and I'm feeling good. The voice who was talking to me was no longer around.<p>

Along the way, I had picked up an ether shard, good thing I hadn't needed to use it yet.

Anyway, with all my enemies dead, I was free to continue along my way. The dungeon despite it's incredibly long route was completely straight forward, I didn't even need to think to find my way around.

Walking for over 5 minutes or so, I finally noticed something, the road was coming to a stop, it meant that the end was near.

As I stepped forth to the end of the road, I saw that the road had been broken off, but I wasn't worried, I stepped forth and instantly a light engulfed me.

When it died down, I found myself standing in a circular platform with a body lying in the centre of it. I knew that person was dead, but I had no idea how I knew that. I just knew it. I was about to step forth, but found myself unable too. The sight of a dead body easily paralyzed me,

"Ahhh!" I let out a scream suddenly as I felt something touch me from behind I thought it was a ghost.

The figure that emerged from directly within my body was so pale and ethereal, I couldn't help but think of it as a ghost.

So startled I was by his sudden appearance, that I never noticed him walking to the centre of the circle examining the dead boy.

I wasn't surprise that just a few seconds later he backed off in fear from it.

I wanted to go forward, but I was afraid. Afraid of seeing the body. I knew it was dead from the time I entered and that was why I didn't dare to come in. I feared it now because never once had I actually seen the expression of a dead person.

As I turned away in disgust, it was at this moment did the fallen effigy next to the student come to life, after all the battles I went through earlier, I could tell that is an enemy.

It's target however was not me. It was the ghostly version of myself.

I watched the battle fold, and it went horribly. The effigy belonging to my ghostly apparition was losing badly, I could see it clearly, in two just rounds, out of 12 moves, only 3 of them made contact.

I could see cracks all over his effigy, common sense told me that he wouldn't last much longer.

And true enough, at the end of the third turn…

*-kasssh-"

His effigy was completely broken. It's chest was destroyed beyond any hope of repair.

I watched the whole thing in slow motion, as the enemy came closer, and in just one thrust, it plunged right into my lookalike's heart.

I can't believe it, I actually a person getting killed before my eyes. That person was one who looked just like me, was that how I was going to die if I get killed here?

What happened next however was something I swore I was going to remember for all eternity, the effigy who took the life of my lookalike now glanced towards me.

It's motive was clear, it wanted my life.

Well it's not getting it so easily. I don't know how, but I managed to push away my fear for the moment and instead concentrated on him. My effigy stepped forth, and the battle began.

I looked on at the scene in front of me, both effigies were starring down each other. The only difference was whether or not I could win. I saw how effortlessly that effigy had demolished his first opponent, and it made me doubt myself.

"-tkkk-"

It took a stance; I could tell I'm not going to be able to escape from this battle.

I mentally sent out my commands. _"Attack, defend, attack, attack, guard, break."_

As soon as I did, the battle commence, my effigy made the first move, it punched the enemy right in the face, but as soon as it did, the opponent countered with a roundhouse kick that broke it's guard. It than blocked the next two punches, and retaliated with its own one. Scoring a total of three turns granted it an extra turn.

My effigy barely made it past the first round, it was hit five solid times, the only hit it got in was the first one.

"_Damn it, how is this following all my movements so easily?"_ I cursed integrally, I was afraid of spending my second turn recklessly as it could be my last.

"_Think, it's a program, it has to follow some system of programming."_ I told myself that. At the same time I also realized something.

"_Wait a minute; a moment ago, this thing is fighting the same way it did the against my lookalike, if the effigy in front of me is really a program, than this might be the only chance I have." _

Casting out all doubts, I made my decision. I knew that there was perhaps just one shot at victory.

"Attack!" I commanded.

This time round, everything was different, my effigy went on the attack once more. It punched it's opponent in the face once, before he blocked its next move. It than broke it's guard, leading to an extra attack. It followed up with a break, a second break and finally an attack. The three further attacks led to a second extra turn.

The 8 attacks were too much for the effigy to bare, and it was destroyed.

I let out a sigh of relief. It was unbelievable, but I did win. The main reason was because I saw te effigy fight earlier on, I realized that by taking the exact actions the first round, the second round would most likely do the same.

Because I saw all 3 turns of when the effigy was fighting earlier on, I was able to predict its move and emerge victorious.

It was a close call. I let out a sigh of relief, as I collapsed onto my knees, the adrenaline no longer pumping in my veins.

I started hyperventilating, I was unable to control my own breathing. I was just one inch away from death a moment ago.

If I hadn't been able to analyzed the movements from before in the conflict against my ghost lookalike, I would never have been able to predict it's movements.

"**Congratulations. It seems that you have some potential after all."**

"Gah!" I let out a somewhat embarrassing cry. Whoever was speaking had completely startled me. This is the second time, I swear when I find that bastard, I'm going to punch the fuck out of him/her.

"**For proving yourself worthy, you now have earned the right to enter the Holy Grail war." **

Holy Grail war?" I looked up at the ceiling, the entire world was revolving around gracefully almost as if complementing me of my victory.

"**Correct, now choose your vessel of power."**

* * *

><p><em>Guys, All I ask of you is please read and review. And give me advice for how to write in 1st person POV.<em>

_Well question! Who do you think I would use as a servant? Since the MC didn't die, he won't get either Nero, EMIYA or Tamamo._

_Oh and yeah, I won't be using a made up servant either._

_Lastly, someone please give me some advice for how to write in 1st person POV_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well Frankly I'm quite surprise I'm actually writing this again. But I had nothing better to do, so why the heck not. Well actually I had something else to do, but I couldn't focus, so I decided to try something else and meh, that led me to doing this fic again._**

**Anyway back to the disclaimers.**

**_**_I don't owe Fate/Extra, nor will I ever._**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Week: ?<strong>

**Day:?**

**Days remaining:0**

* * *

><p>"Dear Master while I understand that you feel uncomfortable with the sudden change in just about everything around the school, might I request that you please leave the infirmary soon? We do only have one bed."<p>

I let out a sigh of frustration as the NPC Sakura Matou came to drive me out again.

Honestly, I would have smacked her had my hand not been injured. Even though I cleared the trails and got a servant, I didn't get away with it scot free. The voice back in the preliminaries was actually nothing more than an NPC.

Immediately after choosing my so called vassal of power, that bastard NPC who I had no idea really was engraves something called the command spells onto my right hand. The burning sensation was too much to bear and I almost lost conscious, but in the end I managed to stay awake.

However the burning sensation in my hand did linger on afterwards, leaving me unable to use it properly for a while. Upon reaching back to the normal world, I found myself heading off to the infirmary hoping to get my wounds treated.

Too bad all I got was a painkiller which wasn't very effective. When I told her that, she told me to lie down for a while, and ten minutes later she's kicking me out of the room.

My servant also told me to hurry up and not bother her anymore since she wanted to experience the world's culture before the war started. And yet just when I was about to do that, she told me that perhaps I should rest a little bit more first, and so I when back to sleep in the infirmary bed, only to get kicked out again a while later by her and Sakura.

"Fine, fine…"I let out a frustrated sigh as I got up and walked away.

"Is everything fine master?"

I could hear my servant asking innocently as I stepped out off the room. I made a note to trounce her or rather find a way to trounce her later on.

"I got kicked out…twice. And it's your fault for that."

"Understand I do not. Concern I was for you I am."

"You were the one who made me overstay my welcome by forcing me onto the bed."

"Worried I was."

I let out a sigh of annoyance, my servant wasn't going to be as easy to take care off as I had expected. Still, it was a small price to pay for the new world I'm in. It's a world much better as compared to the previous one I was in; at the very least, this world has real people inside of it.

Too bad I'll have to kill them if I want to survive, for such is the nature of the war.

Not saying a thing as I made my way out the hallway and retreated back to the second floor. I was thinking of paying a visit to the private quarters that was given to me by Kotomine,

I made my way up the stairs, avoiding eye contact with the others around me. While most of them were good in nature, some were just violent and aggressive. I was able to walk away from some of them, but a few I wasn't able to and Archer had to step in to protect me.

To be honest though, I wasn't confident about fighting with others. Even though from what I heard, I managed to survive the preliminaries, I wasn't anything like them. In my case, it was more like luck rather than skill that got me through alive.

From what I heard, my quarters which was provided to me by Kotomine was on the second floor. I was supposed to hold my PDA up to the door next to my formal classroom I had not visited it yet due the fact I was busy tending to my injured hand at the infirmary before, well guess it's not so much a classroom now as a gathering spot for masters.

While I wasn't able to see any of them, I was sure there were servants everywhere around us. Archer had proven that a while ago when she stepped in to defend me from another master who confronted me just for looking at him.

The moment she materialized in front of me ready to defend me, another servant belonging to the opposing master did the same.

More than once we almost came to blows, and if that happened I had very little confidence that I'll be the one to walk away unscathed. My skills as a magus was heavily dependent on the formal wear I had equipped.

I had some skills of my own, but they so basic, they could only be considered a parlour trick to others at most. Archer told me that when even minor spells are use properly, they could easily turn the tide of combat. I appreciated her confidence in me, but unfortunately I have to say I still doubt myself.

Even if she was right about me being able to make changes using whatever minor spells I have, the problem is how am I supposed to use them properly? I know it's like a game of chess, if played properly, even a pawn could defeat a queen. The thing is knowing when and how to use your pieces, and in my case, my pieces were my basic spells.

"We have arrived master."

"—huh—wha—ouch!"

I bumped into a door. The impact easily gave me a minor bruise on my forehead. Well I guess I deserved it. I was busy thinking about strategies and didn't see where I was going.

"Warned you I did."

I glared at Archer. She didn't look bothered in the very least; in fact she appeared amused at my pathetic attempts.

"Scary you are not, funny you are."

Okay that was just mean. I let out a sigh as I raised my PDA. I supposed it was too much to expect a heroic spirit to be scared of little me.

There was a bright flash of light, and a second later, I am inside a somewhat empty room. It was just like the classroom, only completely devoid of all physical and biological objects. The only ones who were in this empty room were me and my servant.

"It is empty."

Yes I can see that without my servant telling me. I can't help but feel as if I've been cheated. I really want to just smack that priest or so for not telling me that his so called idea of a private room was.

"I wonder if we can get if some items to decorate it with?"

Yeah this room definitely needs a makeover. The question is what am I going to do with it? There's not even a bed inside here. I rather not sleep on the floor if possible.

"Sigh…" I really am turning into an old man. I've been sighing none stop since I awoken to the war.

*Beep*Beep*

The chime coming from my PDA told me of a new message. I took a look at it.

"_Attention to all masters. The arena has been open. One day remains before the war begins, until than you are free to do as you please. The only rule here is that no conflict between masters are allowed on campus."_

Well that was interesting news. Perhaps it would be useful to visit the training ground.

"Hey Archer, should we—"

"Look around more we should."

I looked at her.

"Enter the arena we will. The time however is not now. Those who entered the arena step out they do now, until the day is over. Look around we should, miss something we might."

Well, that was a helpful hint. I certainly wasn't aware of the time issue. It would have been a problem if I just charged in without any thinking at all.

"So, should we walk around the school again? See if there's anything interesting or not?"

"Understood. Allies we should find. With mediocre skills of yours, survive we will not."

'_Ouch!'_ I mentally winced. I didn't need my servant telling me my skills were mediocre.

Still she had a good point, allies would be nice to have, especially considering the fact that I don't have really powerful or useful skills. The real question now, what do I have to offer others? A partnership is basically two sides working together to help one another. If I don't have any real skills to offer, who am I supposed to impress?

"Look around first you should, to see which master can help the most."

Well I didn't need her to tell me that. For now it was more important, to find people I could work with.

"Come on Archer, let's take a walk…and don't try to steal any food this time round."

I winced as I recalled how her stupidity got me a punch in the face by a fellow master. I made a note to watch out for her behaviour in the future. If anything goes wrong in the future when it comes to food, I am so not covering for her.

I could have sworn I heard the pitiful cries of an animal as I left the room, but I chose to ignore that.

It was too early in the afternoon to be going senile.

* * *

><p>Well I guess there was one more thing I should take note off, and that's just how difficult it is to recognize people here. I mean I swear, almost everyone here except for Shinji, Rin and the NPC's all look alike. I can't even tell the others from each other.<p>

I believe from what I heard that there are some others who look different as compared to them. Leo is one such example. He was a magus who capable of actually editing his own avatar which told me that he had some skill.

Originally from what I heard, almost everyone here starts out with a basic design of an NPC or so. It is possible to change appearance if your skilled enough, but from what I can tell, it appears that many in this school do not have those skills.

It would be easier to narrow down my searches to those who were able to actually bypass the system's settings and customized their avatars. While the possibility existed that some of the skilled masters couldn't be bothered to change their appearance, at the very least it told me that those who did had some skills worth looking into.

I walked out in the hallway. I looked around me; I could see plenty of students hanging out in the classrooms and the corridors. I don't think they even realize the gravity of the situation they are in. Their taking everything around them for granted.

I guess that's one of the problems with talents, it blinds you to the truth of the situation. When things get rough, you tend to get carried away thinking you can handle it.

The best example would be the doucebag Shinji.

Imagine my surprise when I found out that idiot was actually a genius magus. Apparently he was waiting in school all this time for the war to start. I heard he breezed through the preliminaries with ease.

From what I can tell, it appears that he's really famous among the magus. Apparently almost everyone here actually knows who he is.

Asia's gaming champion…

They say that his skills are indeed worthy to be called a champion without a doubt, however with an attitude like that to boot, no one would team up with him, not even a pseudo-magus like myself would do that.

He goes around boasting of his powers, if he gets killed it's not my fault.

"Master, suggesting we head to the roof I am."

She didn't need to tell me twice, I was going to do so anyway. Almost everyone on the second floor didn't seem very interested in taking part in the war. As one who was almost killed, I know just how serious this war really is.

From the second floor I went to the third floor. I left shortly afterwards. There wasn't any one of interest there as well.

The roof however was another story. There was a specific individual out here. One I would recognize very well, for she too was someone I was acquainted with back in the previous world of lies.

The ice queen and number one honour student in the school, Rin Tohsaka. Also pretty much the person whom I respect the most.

Why? Mainly because she's the only girl who beats Shinji to a pulp constantly every time they meet.

Apparently it seems that the girl was actually a real being as well, and not one of those NPC's like I previously imagined her to be.

Had I known that I would have spent more time with her back in the previous world.

Looking out at the setting sun, she never registered my presence, not one bit. I approached her from behind, I made no attempts in hiding the sounds of my footsteps. I wasn't trying to be to subtle, it wasn't a good way to make a good impression on someone.

At first she took no notice of me, but as I got closer, she turned around.

And boy did I get a surprise.

Her appearance was no different than when I had previously recalled it, however her expression…now that really caught me off guard.

If anything, she faced me with an expression that belayed pride and arrogance. Something that was completely different from the Rin I remembered.

"Hmm…an NPC? Here? How unusual. I was told that only Ryudo Issei would be the only one to ever come up here."

She looks at me with a hint of interest. She approaches me without warning.

I muster up my courage to put on the best poker face I could. I felt my nerves faltering, It was getting hard to resist the urge to look away. However somehow I managed to hold my ground.

"An NPC? Wow, you look so real." She stares at me.

She looks at me for several more seconds. I'm amazed I managed to keep my poker face up for so long. She doesn't even know that I'm a real person.

"Here, let me feel you for a second."

Reaching forth, she placed one hand on my face and starts rubbing it. I fidgeted a bit when she did that, but quickly calmed myself.

"Hold still, this will only take a second."

Oh don't worry I'll be still. After all, it's not every day that a guy gets to be up close in person with Rin Tohsaka herself.

"_Enjoying this are you master?"_ I heard my servant whispering into my ears. Off course I'm enjoying this. Nothing wrong with this right? I mean I'm not the one touching her or anything.

"So real, I have to admit, they even put in a lot of efforts to make the NPC's seem as lifelike as possible. Had I not known you to be an NPC, I might actually consider you a real person instead."

And that was the cue. I flashed her a wide smirk. "That's because I am a real person Rin Tohsaka. Not an NPC."

"-Aahhh!"

I winced at the volume of her startled cry. Man, I can tell this woman can really scream with the power of royalty.

"You-You—"

"I'm a real person like you Rin."

"Y—YOU!" She dramatically pointed one finger at me. "Wh—why didn't you say something?"

I shrugged. "Well…for starters, I'm board of seeing and talking to all those useless NPC's. I'm bored to the point I'll even take people like Shinji as company, and secondly, how often is it that one get's to see the true face of miss honour student Rin Tohsaka's true colours, and lastly? The chance to see Miss Tohsaka herself make such an embarrassing mistake, definitely once in a decade or so."

As I laughed, I saw her lowering her head, clearly embarassed about what she just did. She couldn't even look at me properly.

"So to think that Rin Tohsaka is the type to actually go after boys and not the other way around, wow this is headline news."

Off course, while this was hilarious, I didn't dare to laugh, that is to say, I'm having trouble doing so. I was even biting my tongue so as to stop myself, but it was impossible to do so. If anything, the constant fidgeting of my body told Rin of my difficulties.

I could see her body trembling. I would be too if I made a mistake as big as that.

"Retreat we should master."

I heard my servant's advice, and I approved of it. I slowly took one step towards the stairs.

One step…two steps…thr—"

"You—you-idiot!"

And that was my cue to run, or rather leap away.

I didn't see what how she did it, but I swore that before I attempted to do a commando roll through the door, and down the stairs, I saw her turning her finger into a machine gun firing out dark energy bullets. I rubbed my back, It was really sore, I could have died just then, either by a terrible fall down the stairs, or by Rin's hands.

One way was painful, one was embarrassing. Thankfully I didn't die.

"Impressive you are. Many man all fall short of a woman's wrath, yet escape you were able to."

"That's because I've seen many examples of man falling short to woman's wraith because take them for granted."

"Wise beyond your years you are."

Coming from a servant, I have to say that actually means a lot. Especially when my servant is a woman as well.

"Still, I guess I better avoid her for now. It wouldn't do much good to try and talk to one whose ready to kill me at first sight."

"Obvious it should have been."

Well with Rin unavailable at the moment, I think it would be best to look elsewhere for allies.

Like before the third floor is deserted of life, and so I went downstairs.

Second floor was empty, first floor empty, basement also empty.

"Where the heck did everyone go to?"

"To the arena I assume. The number of things one can do here is limited master."

I supposed that's true. Though it's hard to believe that with over 100 masters, you would think that there would be some who would take this war seriously, other than me.

Rin from the brief display of her skills easily told me that her skills were far above mine, although her character too could use some refining.

"I guess we'll be heading to the training grounds as well then?"

"Understood master."

Seriously, why is it that no one here takes this war seriously? Do they have to see someone die first before they understand the gravity of the situation?

"Come on Archer, let's have a view of the training grounds. It's not like we have anything else to do at the moment."

"Items do we have master? Buy them we cannot once we enter."

"How can we buy something when all we have is a measly 500 yen?"

"Available they are, Ether shards and powders."

"We don't need them for now. We'll get them later on."

"If master wishes it to be, follow it I shall."

I could tell that my servant is very cautious and all. It makes me feel relief in a sense that she's watching my back. Although on a side note, I wish she would stop speaking in such an old fashion. She reminds me a lot of Yoda from Star Wars. It's a good thing she's not a saber class servant, if she was I actually might believe that she's a female yoda.

With no one left in the school apart from the NPC's, me, my servant and Rin, I saw no reason to stick around any further. There would be time to look for allies later on.

"The entrance to the training ground, on this floor it is. Changed the preliminary grounds has to the training grounds."

I let out a sigh of frustration. What a pain, I was hoping not to visit that sickening place again.

But no matter how bad or scary the memories of the preliminaries are, memories are memories. I know full well if I don't get over the past, I'm not going to last very long.

"-######-"

"-Arughh!"

I fell immediately to one knee as a sharp pain suddenly appeared in my head. It was as if someone had just attempted to cut my mind apart with a sharp knife or so.

Although just as quickly as the pain came, it disappeared just as quickly.

When my vision recovered, I saw something that shouldn't have been possible.

It was him again. There, running along the corridor. The boy who looks like me, the boy, that should be dead, the boy that died the preliminaries.

The vision came and went so quickly, I never had time to verify what just really happened. But I knew for sure, I did see him again.

"Master? Do you seek aid? What ails you master?"

Standing by my side, my servant still remains invisible, but that's all right. I can feel her presence next to me.

"I'm fine Archer…" I pushed myself back up to my feet. "By the way Archer, did you see that just now?"

"Whatever you saw master, I did not see. While concern for you I was, ignorant of the surroundings I was not."

Well, that certainly puts a damp on my mood. That means I'm the only one who's able to see that guy.

I'll make a mental note about that. For now I think I better follow that…guy again. It was because of him did I manage to make it here alive in one piece.

From the direction he was heading to, it most likely was the training ground.

"Come on Archer, I don't have time to explain, but please forget about what happened a moment ago and head to the training ground with me. I'll explain everything later on."

I know she was worried about me, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to follow that guy.

"HEY YOU!"

For more than one reason now.

"Hurry up Archer, that doesn't sound good."

Oh yeah that definitely wasn't good. The screams of an angry girl howling for revenge definitely is not good for my health, especially if that girl is pretty much a superior magus to me.

I can hear her footsteps coming down the stairs quickly.

I guess Rin is the type to hold grudges over petty things. I wonder took her so long to react though? Well whatever the reason was, I'm grateful for it.

I ran down the corridor and turned to door where I first entered the preliminaries.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

And now I was going to visit it once more, this time round because I was really going to regret it if I didn't do so.

*-####-*

The tiny black bolts coming from her finger only served to enforce that belief.

As if taking the leap of faith, I closed my eyes and raised my arms and covered myself as I jumped through the door. I was expecting some sort of resistance, but I didn't get it. Thankfully I somehow managed to avoid tripping as I landed on my two feet.

When I opened my eyes again, I was somewhat expecting myself to be back in the storeroom where the effigy was, but I was not.

I was in a whole different location now.

Still a maze, but different from the one the preliminaries. This one wasn't so straight forward, ahead I could see plenty of curves and twists. I guess that means I have my work cut out for me in the future than.

"Archer, are you there?'

The sound of a chime signalled the appearance of my servant. I looked to the side and couldn't resist smiling.

Standing roughly at my height, she was dressed in an ancient cyan robe with a blackish gold chest plate along with a pair of leather boots and gloves. Her long hair was like a waterfall, from top it was forest green, but eventually it turned to snow white.

Yet the thing that makes her stand out the most was definitely her ears. I couldn't tell what type of animal it belonged to, but those furry ears are definitely adorable. I almost want to pet her, but I'm not ready to attempt such an action that could get me killed.

"For today, how far do you think we should go?"

"Test the enemies out we should master. Know our strengths we must if we are to emerge victorious."

…Still not used to her old fashion method of speaking. I probably won't be for a while.

That said, I don't have the foggiest idea of her identity. I didn't dare to ask earlier when we first met at the end of the preliminaries. Back then, she was quite upset at being summoned by a pseudo-magus like myself. No doubt she was disappointed by my lack of skills, I thought it would be best if I didn't ask her anything than.

"Explore this place we shall."

I took the first step in exploring this new maze. I didn't run like I did back in the preliminaries, I didn't feel the need to.

"This places need to be remodelled badly."

My servant ignored that remark and followed me.

It didn't take long before we found our first target. A large flying bee blocking the pathway.

"Hey Archer, couldn't you just shoot him from here?"

"Shoot him I can. Defeat it I cannot. Laws of the S.E.R.A.P.H follow we must."

Well so much for an easy way out.

Without any choice, I stepped forth to engaged the enemy program.

The moment we came into contact with it, space broke around us.

However I wasn't surprise, it wasn't the first time round that I had experienced this.

"Archer, for today, please demonstrate your abilities."

I could have sworn I saw her licking her lips when she stepped forth bow in hand.

* * *

><p>"Damn this, I so need a bed."<p>

I really want to launch a complaint towards the S.E.R.A.P.H

You can create countless reality marbles in separate dimensions and you can't even provide a bed for the master?

Not a very good host are you? Sleeping on the cold hard floor isn't impossible for me, but I know I won't be getting use to it for a while.

I know I won't doubt my servant's abilities anymore. Earlier on I saw her strength, and I must saw how very impress I was.

Those monsters were far stronger than the ones my effigy fought, and she demolished them quickly. Her attacks are strong and swift, but…

There are two problems.

First up, was her lack of special abilities. From what I gathered, it seemed that she doesn't have what it takes to access them just yet. All she has at the moment are the three basic commands, attack, guard and break. I'm sure that others probably already have different moves of their own already, and if we want to win, we or rather I have to find a way to restore her skills.

The second was her defence. I had noticed that in just two hits or so, she already fell to her knees. At the end of the first battle I was so shock, I never imagine that she could be taken down so easily.

I don't have to worry about her attack since from she told me and what I saw, her attack is actually stronger than most archer servants, and most of her special skills were all heavily offensive based.

So what should I be doing now?

I'm not too sure. I know what I have to do, but I have no idea how to go around doing so.

I need the help of a professional magus. A pseudo-magus like myself can't possibly fix Archer's defence or restore her skills.

But the question is, who do I get help from?

Out of the entire school, I only know two people personally, and one of them isn't on good terms with me.

Shinji Matou and Rin Tohsaka.

One is a douche bag who annoys the hell out of me, and verbally abuses me at every corner, while the other is still a somewhat angry girl who wants my head on a platter for embarrassing her.

Joy…

My first day here and I already became the target of a powerful magus. I better apologize tomorrow, she maybe my only ticket out of here.

Well…Shinji might be able to help me but…am I really so desperate that I would beg for his help? Let's pray to god, that it will never happen.

For now, I think I'll experiment with my magecraft. I can only do one type of spell without the formal wear, but if it's enough to impress the others, I just might stand a chance of making it out of here in one piece.

Though that said, I was also secretly hoping that I would be able to receive some help from that boy as well. I don't know who he was, but I'm really grateful that I'm seeing him and all. After all, he's the main reason I'm still alive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well anyway there's nothing much to say, but here were some of the considerations for the servants I was originally going to choose but didn't choose.<em>**

**_Saber: Joan of Arc (Good choice, but...there wasn't enough skills and all. Apart from her NP, most of her skills were all passive base skills and all.)_**

**_Lancer: Enkidu And Karna(Enkidu although i can see his personality and is really fun to use, his skills are all passive, and the only special ability he has is his NP which is basically an excalibur as well) _**

**_(As for Karna, he seems fun, but I don't know how to write his personality very well, sorry about that.)_**

**_Archer:(Not that many choices and all, so I couldn't find a person to take this role.)_**

**_Rider:(Even less of a choice, and no, I am not using Alexander. I don't have the skills to write someone like him.)_**

**_Caster:(Shakesphere is interesting, but I can't see him fighting of all things)_**


End file.
